Bebe
|artist = |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 2008 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |pc = Red (Original) |pictos = 74 |perf = Julia Spiesserhttps://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s |dura = 2:55 |audio = |nowc = Bebe |choreo = Julia Spiesser }}"Bebe" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a girl who resembles a child. She has neon pink hair tied with red bows in two pigtails, and she wears a red-and-magenta one-piece dress which includes a frilly blouse, and a pink bow. She also wears a pair of red socks within her pink slippers. Remake In the remake, the coach has a different color palette. Her hair is now red and her bow is now yellow. She now wears a pink and orange one-piece dress. Her slippers are now red, and her socks are now orange. Her bow on her one-piece is now red. Background Original The background shows blue and light blue alternating stripes and a black floor. The background also lights up. Remake In the remake, the floor reflects the wall, which is more animated. The lines illuminate and follow the coach's moves. Trivia General *The final few seconds of the song are cut, rendering the length down from 3:14 to just under three minutes. *During the bridge, profanities are exchanged over the phone although they are censored. It was already censored in the song before its addition into . **This makes the first song with censorship in the whole series. *There are two lyric errors: "Two texts in a row" is misinterpreted with "Two days in a row" and "sugar" is misspelled as "sugah". Routine *'' '' and Groove Is in the Heart are the first two routines to feature color changes in the background. *The menu square has a mistake; the red parts of the dancer are pink and vice versa. Also, the dancer s bow is not visible. *This is one of the six dancers from the first which have never been used in Puppet Master Modes or Mashups. The others are Surfin’ Bird, Lump, Womanizer, Girls Just Want to Have Fun, and Groove Is In The Heart. *Most of the tracks in feature the sound of drumsticks just before the song starts. Here, instead of drumsticks, clapping is heard. This is the only song to have a clapping sound effect as opposed to drumsticks. *In the remake, the hair is glitchy and some parts of it turn white sometimes. **In addition, the dancer s hands and legs sometimes have dark pink marks on them. The marks on the right hand sometimes form a fingerless glove. Gallery Game Files Bebe jd1.png|''Bebe'' Bebe.jpg|''Bebe'' (Remake) bebe_cover_albumcoach.png|Album coach (as seen in s artbook) Bebe picto-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Bebe_jd1_menu.png|''Bebe'' on the menu Bebe jd routineselection.png|Routine selection screen Bebe hand glitch.png|Mask glitch in the remake Videos Official Audio Divine Brown - Bebe Bebe (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Bebe - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Just Dance - Bebe Extractions Bebe - Just Dance Extraction Bebe - Just Dance Now Extraction (1) References Site Navigation de:Bebe es:Bebe pl:Bebe pt-br:Bebe ru:Bebe Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Julia Spiesser